If Flounder Loved Ariel
by JustMe133
Summary: As soon as Ariel becomes human, Flounder realizes that he cares deeply for his friend. Can he use Ursula's magic to make Ariel fall in love with him while she fights for Eric's love? Rated K-plus for safety. Ariel x human-merman Flounder.
1. Chapter 1

***The picture for this story is not mine, I found it on Google***

**Just a little story idea someone mentioned that I'd thought would be interesting to try. I'm only posting one chapter for now, so if sucks…**

**Hope it's somewhat interesting!**

**No, I don't own the Little Mermaid or it's characters. All rights go to Disney.**

…

Flounder watched wistfully as Ariel was led away by Prince Eric. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly jealous of the handsome prince. As he dived back under and back towards his home, he thought about that feeling.

Jealousy.

He didn't want to be jealous of the Prince. He was what Ariel wanted and he made her happy.

Flounder wanted Ariel happy.

But…

There was just a nagging in the back of his thoughts, making him wonder something.

If he had been a merman, or even better, a human, could Ariel love him?

…

Ursula let out a cackle as she watched through her eels' eyes as they followed Ariel's fishy friend.

She could feel his remorse at his friend going, as well his other feelings.

"Bring him to me! Let's help the poor guy," she told them, making them cackle along with her now.

Ursula just _loved_ to help.

…

Flounder was soon stopped by two large eels floating in front of him, both grinning madly.

"I know you two! You belong to the sea witch Ursula! Get out of here."

"Urssssula can help," one said, wrapping its long body around lightly around his round one.

"Yesss, come with ussss little fisssshy," the other said, pushing him towards her cave.

"NO! I don't want anything to do with her!"

"Toooo baddd."

...

"Hello Flipper."

"Flounder."

"Whatever," Ursula said, waving a hand distractedly at him before smiling deviously. "You must be so…_upset_ with what Ariel's chosen to do with her life." Flounder was silent, waiting for her to continue. "I can help you."

"Like you helped her? You took her voice!"

"But I made her human so the prince could fall in love with her!" Flounder huffed and turned to leave. "I can help you too. How about a deal Flipper?"

"It's Flounder!"

"Flounder. I'm sorry. How about this though; I give you a human body, and you go up to land and try to make Ariel love you."

"While she's trying to get the prince to love her? Yeah right."

"Think about it. If she chooses you, you and her can come back down here, as _merfolk_."

"…Both of us?"

"Both of you." Flounder was silent as he turned back to face her.

"What do you want from me?"

"If, for some reason dear Ariel _doesn't_ choose you and the prince _does_ fall in love with her, you come back here and join me and my dear Flotsam and Jetsam."

"Instead of turning out like them…" Flounder said, turning to see the old merfolk that she had claimed over the years, "I become an eel?"

"Yes." Flounder thought for a moment as she watched him eagerly.

"If I do this… and Ariel _does_ choose me, you'll set her free from your previous contract with her?"

"Yes. That is part of _your_ contract. If Ariel chooses you, you and her are free to go back to Alantica and live happily ever after."

"What do I have to do?"

"Make her fall in love with you and kiss you by the time of sunset on the third day," she said, bringing up a contract for him to sign. "Just place your fin right there, and I'll get to work." He looked at the glowing paper and then thought about Ariel.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his fin on the paper. It glowed momentarily before she grabbed it and laughed happily.

"Well then Flipper, let's get started!"

"It's Flounder!" She waved at him dismissively and began pulling things off of her shelves and throwing them into her cauldron. He waited nervously, until a bright blue light shot out and encircled him. He felt his body and fins elongating, fingers and toes sprouting at the end as well as other body parts. As soon as the light faded, he was drowning.

"Take him to the surface. Good luck Flipper!" she exclaimed as her eels grabbed him and pushed him towards the surface. The last thing he heard was the loud laughter emitting from Ursula's cave before he passed out.

…

Prince Eric had gone for a walk as night dwindled on. He thought about the beautiful stranger who had suddenly appeared into his life.

She seemed so familiar to him, but he knew it couldn't be her.

She couldn't sing.

She couldn't even talk!

He stopped walking when he heard a thud nearby. Hurrying towards the sound, he saw a naked man lying on the beach, unmoving.

"Sir! Are you okay?" he called out, realizing the man was unconscious. Quickly pulling his traveling cloak off, he wrapped it around the man's waist and pulled him up into his arms before rushing back to his castle. As he reached the doors, he called out, "Grimsby! We have another one!"

…

Flounder opened his eyes, only to see blurry images in front of him. Blinking a few times, he realized he must have been on land somewhere. He lifted his arm-

Wait, he had an arm! He had a hand and fingers too. He wiggled his fingers and felt his toes (he had toes!) wiggle too.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, making him struggle to sit up and look at who spoke to him.

It was Ariel's Prince Eric!

"Uhh… yeah," he said, surprised by his voice. It sounded much deeper than when he was just Flounder!

"Good. Um, I hope you don't mind, but I laid out some clothes for you," he said, making Flounder realize that he was bare except for a blanket covering him. Feeling heat flood his face, he grabbed the clothes.

"Thanks."

"So, what happened to you? I found you lying on the beach unconscious."

"Uhh… accident."

"Ah. Been there," he said, getting up. "Well, I'll let you get dressed in peace." He was almost out of the room when he turned back. "What's your name?" Flounder thought hurried before giving him a strained smile.

"Finn. My name is Finn."

…

**So… that was bad.**

**Yeah…**

**But be gentle. Please.**

**Thanks for reading though.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww, this story seems to be going well.**

**It's going by fast though I think.**

**I think ya'll will like it though :)**

******Updated: 07/26/2013**

…

At breakfast the next morning, Eric informed Ariel of the man he had found.

"Appeared on the shore, just like you did," he told her, making her widen her eyes slightly. "Could he be from the same wreck as you?" She shrugged, not quite sure what he meant. He nodded at her and then smiled. "Well, here he comes now! Finn, how'd you rest?"

"Fine…" he said slowly, entering the room. Ariel turned in her seat to see him and was surprised when she felt her stomach twist and turn and burn in excitement.

No one had made this feeling arise in her; what was this man?

She took in his appearance, surprised by the familiar-ness that radiated from him. He was tall, about the height of Prince Eric himself, but his hair was… was it _blue?!_ It was! His hair was a dark blue with light blue shaded throughout it; and his eyes… they were the sweetest green she had ever seen.

The burning increased in her stomach, so she turned from him and chugged down a glass of water. The man took a seat next to her, and she spared a glance at him.

He gave her a warm, cheeky smile, and that feeling of him being familiar to her ran through her veins again.

"Hello," he said to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but remembered she couldn't. Shaking her head, she turned away.

"She can't speak," Eric commented, making him nod. He just smiled at her instead.

"I bet, if you could speak," he told her quietly, so only she could hear, "you'd have a beautiful voice." She blushed and looked away, cheeks flaming.

Who was this man, and what was he doing to her?

…

Flounder watched Ariel blush furiously from his comment. It made him feel good to know that he could do that to her.

Being human seemed to come naturally to him, which was weird; he assumed Ursula had some part in that. As breakfast ended, Ariel caught up to him, eyes narrowed.

He knew that look.

…

During breakfast, Ariel had watched him.

He looked familiar.

His mannerisms were familiar.

And his voice was too.

It reminded her…

But no, that wasn't possible!

Was it?

She caught up to him after breakfast had ended and looked at him, eyes narrowed.

She watched as he looked nervous.

She gaped at him and mouthed a name.

"_Flounder?_"

She waited. He took a deep breath and nodded. She looked so angry that he took a step back. She began mouthing furiously at him and swinging her arms.

She was _extremely_ angry.

He grabbed her arms and held her small wrists in his hands.

"I did this for you."

She stopped and stared at him, unsure what he meant.

"I…I had Ursula make me human."

"_Why?!"_

"…I… I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were taken care of here." Her eyes softened at him and she cupped his face with one of her hands.

"_Flounder,_" she mouthed, giving him a soft smile. "_Don't be such a guppy." _He chuckled and then sighed. "_What?_"

"Ariel… is this what you want?"

"_What?_"

"To be with him… To be human?" She thought about that and the way he, Flounder, her best friend, was making her feel at that moment, just by looking at her.

But she asked a question of her own.

"_What did you promise her?_"

He shook his head and gave her a sad smile.

"Are you ready for our trip into town?" Eric asked at that time, making Flounder and Ariel take a step from each other. Ariel nodded and waved goodbye to Flounder, who waved back. "Finn, would you like to come as well?"

"No thank you. I think I might just rest."

…

While out with Eric, Ariel was lost in thought so deep she couldn't even enjoy the beautiful town she was visiting, or the man she claimed to love by her side.

Why was this?

Could Flounder as a human have had that much effect on her?

And what had he promised the Sea Witch so he could become human?

And…

Did he do all of that for _her_?

_Why_ would he do all of that for her?

And then, it hit her.

Tugging on Eric's sleeve, she pointed to the castle.

"You want to return to the castle?" he asked, making her nod feverishly. He looked at Grimsby, who was sitting by the coach looking bored. "I still have some things to do. Will you let Grimsby take you back?" She nodded and went over with Eric. "Take her back to the castle please."

Grimsby nodded and they set off.

Ariel had made up her mind.

…

Flounder was surprised when Ariel had shown up at his room.

"_Come on!"_ she mouthed, pulling and tugging on him until he was walking with her. He couldn't help but suppress a smile; this was the Ariel he had known for so long. They were soon out of the castle and onto the beach, but they didn't stop there.

Ariel kept walking until they were waist deep in the water, their clothes soaked and weighing them down.

"What are we doing here?" She smiled at him and hugged him briefly before looking up at him.

"_I know why you did this._"

"Oh really? Do you now?" She nodded and stood up on her tiptoes.

Her lips were barely an inch from his before he spoke. "You sure?" She nodded and smiled again, joy and love clear in her big blue eyes.

Then, they slowly pressed their lips together and kissed deeply.

A loud screeched could be heard as soon as they pulled apart;water erupted around them as if a volcano erupted below them, circling them and engulfing them.

Not letting go of the other, Ariel and Flounder let the water pull them under.

…

**Oooh whats gonna happen now?**

**Guess we'll see ;)**

**See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooh, a new chapter! This story has surprisingly gotten pretty good reviews. I didn't really expect any; I got a lot more than I thought.**

**And too every reader of this story, I thank you for reading and dedicate this chapter to all of you.**

******Updated/Ended: 07/31/2013**

…

Ariel gasped as the water filled her lungs; there was no pain though. Turning slightly, she saw that she had her tail back. She was a mermaid once again! Looking around, she saw the edge of a yellow tail visible through some weeds. Swimming towards it, she saw a merman lying there, unmoving.

"Flounder?" she asked, her voice weak from no use for two days. The merman stirred a bit before he opened his eyes.

"Ariel!" he cried, leaping up at once; he wobbled a bit as he looked at his tail. "I'm a merman! Her magic worked!" He was slightly chubby, not toned and fit, but still good looking to Ariel. She hugged him and sighed.

"Flounder… You did this all for me."

"Are you upset?"

"No… touched. I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think a part of me always has… It just took me being selfish to realize it." He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "We should tell Daddy!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. Before they could get too far though, Ursula's eels had found them.

"Sssshe wissshes too sssspeak to yooou."

"We have nothing to say to her!" Flounder said bravely, moving in front of Ariel, as if shielding her. "I won, fair and square."

"Ssshe wantssss to congratulate yooou."

"Yeah right," Flounder said, sounding braver than he felt; but he would do anything to protect the girl he loved.

"If you don't come to her, ssssshe'll come to yooou."

"Let her try!" Quickly, Flounder and Ariel swam off, leaving the eels behind as they made their way to the Kingdom. Once they reached King Triton, they hurriedly explained what they had done. He sized up Flounder and gave him a soft smile.

"Better you than a human, I hate to say," he said, shaking Flounders hand. Ariel rolled her eyes but turned sharply. "What is it?"

"Her… She's coming." And sure enough, in the distance, they could see a dark, looming shape making its way to the castle. Triton grabbed his trident and made his way forward, Flounder and Ariel behind him, holding onto each other. As Ursula neared, she screamed to them in a booming voice.

"Triton, I am tired of waiting! I want your kingdom!"

"It's not yours to have!" Triton called back, his trident beginning to glow. They were all focused of Ursula that no one noticed the two eels lurking closer and closer to Ariel. Quickly, one wrapped itself around her mouth so she couldn't cry out; the other, around her sides, pinning her arms down. Together, they dragged her away.

"Maybe I can persuade you to see things my way," Ursula said with a smirk. "How about your youngest daughter for the kingdom?" Triton's bearded face paled as he saw Ariel struggling against the eels; Flounder's jaw dropped in shock.

"Give me my daughter!" bellowed Triton, raising his trident and striking at Ursula; she withered slightly, as did the eels, who loosened their grip on Ariel. Struggling some more, she got free enough to swim towards her father.

"No you don't you little brat!" Ursula screamed, grabbing something and hurtling it at her; Ariel turned in time to scream, only for her to be blocked by someone else.

"Flounder no!" she screamed, watching as he convulsed before turning back to his original form; he seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground below them. Ariel followed him and picked him up in her arms. "Flounder, why?" she sobbed; he wasn't breathing, or moving.

He was gone.

"You've gone too far Ursula!" Triton screamed, pointing his trident at her. "I hate to do this…" then, with the biggest blast he could muster, Ursula was gone, as were her eels. Slowly, he made his way to his sobbing daughter, who still clutched Flounder's unmoving fishy body.

"Ariel-"

"No!" she sobbed over him. "Don't say it daddy!" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ariel, let him go."

"No!"

"Please, Ariel." She sobbed again but laid him down, where he stayed; there was a black scorch mark against his yellow skin; that was where Ursula had struck him. Triton looked at his daughter, who was still sobbing into her hands, then at the fat yellow fish who loved her so much that he would sacrifice himself. He pointed his trident at him and sighed before warm light surrounded him. Ariel, her face tear-streaked, watched, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

As the light got brighter and warmer, Ariel could make out a shape emerging from it. Pulling his trident away, Ariel gasped.

"Flounder… Is it…?" Flounder looked at himself in surprise; he was a merman again, and alive.

"But how?" Flounder asked, looking at King Triton, who nodded. "Thank you your majesty," he said, bowing. Ariel looked from her father to Flounder and back before hugging her dad tightly and practically catapulting into Flounder's arms.

"You were dead," she whispered, still sobbing a bit. "You sacrificed yourself for me you silly guppy." Flounder laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Ariel gave him a smile and then turned to her father.

"Daddy, do you-"

"Yes," he said, giving her a smile. She smile happily and kissed Flounder as hard as she could.

He kissed back, happier than he had ever been.

Because Ariel loved him back.

…

**Yes, that was the end.**

**I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
